The Chase
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: Drabble/ZaDr Most of the time, it had been the thrill of the chase- but this time the game of cat and mouse they had shared for years was about the catch. They just caught something they didn't expect. T


_**This is dedicated to **__**webkinzfungirl101 on youtube, who was the one who got me into ZaDr with her videos. Now it's my OPT and I can't thank her ore. So this one is for you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

It all starts when they make eye contact. Fake wisteria eyes meet golden-brown ones that are protected by a pair of glasses. They encounter each other from a distance, ignoring the excited screams of children around them. They ignore the beautiful day around them, and concentrate on solely each other. The hunt began when Dib shifted his back pack and began to stalk towards Zim, who was smirking.

Zim turned his body like he was going to run down the side walk the opposite direction of Dib, and then bolted into the street, skillfully dodging cars. Dib chased after him, and their game of cat and mouse began. Zim ran down an alley between two stores, and Dib followed. They climbed over the fences in their way.

The town became their own personal obstacle course, and they scaled fire escapes, ran on rooftops, climbed cars, and took shortcuts through homes. People around them didn't notice them though, and they didn't care. On several occasions, Zim would be just in reach of Dib, before he'd slip away. It didn't frustrate Dib as much as it should though. Dib chased Zim until their muscles burned and the sun had set, when Zim slipped up.

Zim's odd green house, which was illuminated by the street lights, was only a few slabs of sidewalk away, but they were only a couple inches away. And Zim stumbled. There was the opening. Dib launched himself forwards, crashing into Zim. They tumbled and wrestled each other down the sidewalk, gaining more scrapes and bruises to add to the collected they had earned today during the chase.

They bit and scratched each other, but it ended with Zim pinned by Dib. Dib's knees were on both sides of Zim's hips and he pinned his hands to the ground next to his head. They were both panting heavily, their cheeks flushed, and they just stared at each other. If it had been anyone other than Zim, Dib might have thought he was in a compromising position.

What now?

Dib had never caught Zim before like this; should he do the billion things he had planned to do? Or just stay there like this? Usually, when Zim was close to being caught like this, he'd do something unexpected to throw Dib off track. But this time he didn't. Instead, they just sat there for a while, catching their breath. Zim was recovering from the shock being caught, and was quiet until Dib said:

"I win," he grinned. That was a mistake, because Zim then erupted like a firecracker into a rant.

"Foolish Dib-stink! You have not won, I simply let you think you have the upper hand and when I—"Dib was rolling his eyes, and not paying attention. That gave Zim an opening. Zim's long, metal robot legs launched from his pack and pushed the pair off the ground and high in the air.

Dib flew off Zim in mid air, making him let out a startled yelp, and his eyes widened in fear of hitting the concrete. But instead, Zim caught him with one long metal leg and twisted, retracting his legs slow enough that they wouldn't hit the ground, but fast enough that Dib couldn't react.

By the time Zim was done, the roles had reversed. A gloating smirk crept onto Zim's face, while Dib looked embarrassed and annoyed.

"Zim is victorious!" Dib rolled his eyes.

"Only because you cheated!"

"NONSENSE! I am simply Irken, and therefore better than you, hoo-man!"

"Right, and that's why you haven't destroyed Earth yet," Zim leaned closer and pressed his small body against Dib. Dib blushed, and Zim's smirk grew. Zim brought up and hand ran it down Dib's face, his claws gently scratching his face. Dib didn't know what had gotten into him, but he was enjoying the sudden close proximity. He needed to remind himself later to slam his head into a wall a few times later.

But at the moment, he couldn't keep himself from not enjoying this treatment no one else would. It was more than that though: he could only think of Zim, and how much he wanted him. Zim's mouth hovered over Dib, whose eyes were shut in anticipation. Zim hovered there for a moment, before leading his breath across Dib's cheek and up to his ear. He nibbled on Dib's ear, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. He then whispered:

"Dib-stink, I can take over this planet any day of the week. I just choose to draw out the time the hoo-mans fear me before they perish. " Dib shivered.

"If you're good Dib-stink, maybe I could spare you that fate and give you another. But if you continue to interrupt my plans-" Dib didn't feel like he had control of his body at all when he turned his head locked lips with the alien. The irken responded eagerly, and let out a tiny moan into Dib's mouth. Dib pushed against Zim's hands lightly, and Zim cautiously released them. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's waist, pulling Zim closer as he retracted his metal legs.

They kissed the on the cold sidewalk, letting the entire world see, not that it cared. Dib licked Zim's mouth for permission, and Zim's opened it to let their tongues battle. Things became heated as the irken lost his gloves and Dib's shirt rode up, exposing his pal stomach and ribs. Finally, when they pulled away from each other, Dib's cheeks red, and Zim's purple, Zim got up and brushed away dirt from his shoulders like nothing happened.

"See you tomorrow, Dib-monkey!" Then he marched off to his green house, leaving Dib on the sidewalk. He touched his lips and rose slowly. Where the hell did that come from? He picked up the invader's gloves and began his journey home.

"I guess that's another thing off the bucket list: make out with Zim."Dib thought he'd have to do that again, making him hate himself. Meanwhile, as Zim leaned against his purple door and caught his breath once again, he promised himself that they would do that again, even if he had to force Dib to fall for his undeniable kissing skills. But something told him that he wouldn't have a hard time of doing that.

_**KKA**_


End file.
